Through The Eyes Of Passion
by Sinful-Desire-x
Summary: His heartbeat rapidly increases as he realises shes kissing him back! In that moment where their lips meet his whole world seems to dematerialise, as if they were the only two in existance. Ash/Misty. Oneshot. OLD STORY, REUPLOAD FROM OLD ACCOUNT!


**Through the eyes of passion.**

Sitting on a desearted beach, Ash and Misty are enjoying the calm peacefull lapping of the sea and the beauty of the muli-glow sunset before them. However Ash has a different beauty playing on his mind, the beautiful maiden before him. He has finaly built up enough courage to Misty how he really feels. Moving his hand to touch hers he takes a deep breath and turnes to face her, their eyes meet, Misty looks slightly confused and anxious. _After all this time... Is he finally going to...? _Her question was answered instantly as he leans in and kisses her. His heartbeat rapidly increases as her realises shes kissing him back! In that moment where their lips meet his whole world seems to dematerialise, as if they were the only two in existance.

Breaking apart, Ash smiles reasuringly, then wrapping his arm around her brings her in close. The knot in his stomache loosening a little, and trying to swallow the lump in his throat he tilts her chin so their eyes meet and whispers in a gentle soothing voice.

"Misty?"

"Yes, Ash?"

He takes a deep breath, this was it. The moment of truth.

"I... I love you."

Tears forming in her eyes, she still doesn't break the eye contact they share.

"You cannot know how long i've been waiting for you to say that..."

She bites her lip trying to keep the tears in, he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a familiar looking handkerchief. Misty recognises it at once, as it was she who had given it to him the first time they had ever had to separate.

"Oh Ash, You've kept it all this time?"

She buries her head in his chest and holds him tight, he kisses her forehead gently and smiles.

"Of course. I used to sleep with it under my pillow for gods sa- Uh... "

He clamps his hand hard over his mouth to stem the confession. _Oops, wasn't meant to confess that! Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass! _Misty giggles, pulling his hand away she kisses him with a soft sensuality that leaves his body tingling, craving more.

"Well, I don't mind.. In fact i think its rather cute Mr. Ketchum, but now you have me to share your bed instead."

Ash smiles and kisses her hand, his smile widening as the full extent of what she'd implied hits him.

"Is that a promice?" He adds slyly.

"It was, but if you need me to spell it out for you-"

"Hey, are you insulting my intelligence?" He pouts, then looking at the look on Misty's face adds,

"Awr, babe, I was only jokin'." He lifts himself up, as she watches him admiringly, _well, he's finaly done it, and before me. that was unexpected. _She giggles to herself as he extends arm to help her up. Alowing her self to be lifted, Ash leads her away to the log cabin in which they are currently occupying. Then locking all doors and windows and shutting the curtains for privacy, he walks to join her on the bed.

Misty giggles as he leans over her gently kissing her collar and lying her down on the bed.

"Your promice starts here, miss." He states slowly starting to undress her. Kissing down her stomach with each unclasped button, as she sqirms slightly with anticipation and longing. Lying underneath him naked, she smiles up at him, then as he lets his guard down leaning in to kiss her she suddenly flips him onto the bed pinning him down. He laughs playfully,

"Hey, thats not fair!" He pouts, she brings her mouth hungrily down on his.

"All's fair in love and war, Ash..." She waggles her finger mockingly, she then kisses him passionatly as she feels his lips part, deepening the kiss. She takes the dominant role and starts unzipping his jacket, then stopping the kiss momentarily to take off his shirt she resumes his undressing. All the while keeping her lips glued to his.

Once all clothing was removed, she rolled off him to his side, but to prevent her moving too far away he clasped his hands around her waist and brought her body in close to his. Running a finger playfully and soothingly up and down his stomache, she sighs, something has been playing on her mind.

"So, what took you so long?"

"Huh?" Ash looks as though he had just been woken from a daydream. She lifts herself up on one arm and looks him in the eyes soothingly.

"Well, what took you so long to tell?" She askes trying not to upset him.

"Jeez Mist, I would have thought it obvious?" Noting the blank look on her face he tries to explain. " I had to be sure you wouldnt think I was stupid... And... And" He turnes away biting his lip.

"And... What Ash? It's Ok, tell me?" She smiles reasuringly, he takes a deep breath and states slowly,

"And... Well, reject me." Misty looks at him and smiles, then leaning down to kiss him she whispers,

"Never."

All at once his face lights up and he pins her down underneath him, his mouth claiming hers. He kisses her neck, marking her a his own. She gasps jokingly and returns the favour.

"Your mine now boy!" she giggles as he starts to run his tongue down her body, paying extra special attention to those most sensitive places. Running his hands down into her sex, he teases a finger around the opening. Smiling as he heard her moans of protest. replacing his fingers with his mouth he allowed his toung to explore swirling, flicking at her clit. Misty knew instinctivly that he would take his time to bring her to that indescribable feeling of fufilled desire. Catching her lips in his once more, he moved his hands up to caress her bare breast, loving the feel of her erect nipples between his fingers, moving his mouth to cover her one he left a hand on the other as he gently sucked. Lifting his head he run a hand back down to her core.

"Baby, you're so wet. I want to be inside you. Are you ready?" She nodded not able to form any words. He clamped his hands firmly on her thighs as he slowly levered himself to her. Upon entering her, he was sure to be careful not to hurt her, knowing that he was not the only one to be losing his virginity. This heightened her love and respect for him, and she never even thought it possible. Hearing more moans of protest as he teased his throbbing cock slightly into her -but never too much- she screames with anticipation,

"Ash if you don't stop teasing me i may have to take drastic measures!" She sighed as he pushed himself slowly and fully inside her. He stopped.

"What drastic measures?" he asked quizzically, Instead of speaking she pushed him to his back, hovering over him she positiones herself and slowly moves her thighs grinding onto his erection. Steadily getting faster and faster. His climax edging nearer and nearer. Finally realeasing, she feels him come inside her, grabbing his hands and placing them on her thighs she continues her scattered pants matching his she felt herself climax as exhaustion got the better of her and she collapsed on top of him, his penis still well planted inside of her.

When all was finished, he lay holding her tightly against himself. In that instance she knew that he was the only guy for her, he on the otherhand he must've been thinking the same as he looked her firmly in the eyes and stated without hesatation,

"Misty Waterflower, You are the only girl for me! I wan't you to be the only one i ever share my bed with and wish for you to stay with me forever and to become my wife." From out of no where he brought out a beautifully crafted emerald encrusted engagement ring, shining like the emerald eyes that had held him captive all this time, he slipped it on her finger and kissed her hand. Misty stares for a minute trying to take it all in, then without warning she flings her arms around him and kisses him passionatly.

"i'll take that as a yes.." He smiles holding her in close, as they both drift of into a calming sleep, starting the beginning of a new era...


End file.
